1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern swapping method and an electronic device thereof, and more particularly, a pattern swapping method for swapping patterns corresponding to at least two touch points on a touch screen of the electronic device and said electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent multi-touch electronic devices equipped with a touch screen, pattern-related applications, such as a painting application or an album-editing application, may be utilized for generating or editing image files by editing colors of sub-images of the image file.
Under the case of a painting application, when a user of the multi-touch electronic device intends to paint an object on the touch screen, he or she may be required to pick a color object in advance for determining the color to be used by the user, and to pick an object to be dyed using the picked color. Using such painting instructions may be inconvenient for the user because of complicated operations, and more inconveniences are introduced as the user intends to use more colors to paint an object on the touch screen.
Under the case of an album-editing application, a user may feel like replacing some sub-images of an original image, for example, replacing a face appearing in the original image with another funny cartoon idol's face. Under this condition, the user may be required to click on an original face sub-image of the original image, to move the original face sub-image away by dragging the mouse, to click on the cartoon idol's face sub-image, and to drag the cartoon idol's face sub-image to the location where the original face sub-image is located; as can be observed, the whole process is complicated for the user, and similarly, the process will get more complicated as more sub-images are required to be replaced.